I Wanna Die
by MizuKarin
Summary: Miku kehilangan kakaknya, Mikuo, setelah itu dia selalu mempunyai niat untuk mati. Namun, setelah kaito sang drakula datang, miku perlahan mulai berubah. Banyak rahasia yang mengikat mereka. apakah itu? CEKIDOT!


Yuuhuuuu~ Akhirnya ini fanfic selesai juga! XD

cape bener ngetiknya sampai 6 halaman.. =3=

Sebelum cerita dimulai, aku ingin berbagi kebahagiaan~ XD

1. Aku sudah dipastikan masuk IPA! Yeay! XD

2. Ternyata di kelas yang ranking 1 tuh aku~ X3 .. Horeee~ XD *plakkk*

nah nah nah.. ayo kita baca aja ya~ :3

Douzo ne, minna san!

* * *

**Tittle : I Wanna Die**

**Chapter: -**

**Disclaimer: VOCALOID © Crypton Future Media**

**Pairing : Miku Hatsune + KAITO**

**Rating: Buat anak yang udah ngerti cinta-cintaan aja.. :3**

**warning **: **Gaje, abal abal, banyak salah ketik, astabajim, ancur, gaje, soswit, alur cerita cepat**

**

* * *

**

" _Jika aku bisa berharap pada waktu... izinkanlah mereka kembali kepadaku.."_

_**I Wanna Die**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**::: Miku P.O.V :::**

Namaku miku hatsune. Semua orang mengagumiku karena suaraku. Jika kalian ingin tahu, aku sangat membenci suaraku. Untuk apa suaraku ini? Hanya untuk hiburan semata? Kurasa hal itu tidak ada gunanya. Aku lebih memilih mati daripada hidup hanya demi hiburan orang orang semata.

Setelah kematian kakak kembarku, Mikuo, aku seperti tidak memiliki hati. Pandanganku selalu kosong. Senyumanku di atas panggung yang gemerlap hanya sebuah topeng yang kuciptakan saja. Awalnya aku memang bahagia dengan suara yang kumiliki, karena suara ini kupakai hanya untuk bernyanyi bersama kakak. Dan kakakku pun meninggal karena suaraku pula. Namun semua kenangan buruk itu adalah masa lalu yang terus menghantuiku hingga kini.

Malam itu aku berdiri di depan jendela, berharap ada seseorang yang menusukku dari belakang dan membunuhku dalam sekejap. Tiba-tiba dari balik tirai, seseorang menarik tubuhku. Sosoknya hampir tidak dapat kulihat karena gelapnya malam.

"Kau.. Jadilah makananku.. Aku menginginkan darahmu..." Bisiknya tepat ditelingaku

Aku menghela nafas, "Kupikir kau ingin melakukan apa. Silahkan saja minum darahku. Karena aku sendiri ingin mati saat ini,"

"Manusia bodoh. Diluar sana banyak sekali orang yang ingin hidup. Sedangkan kau, kau ingin mati begitu saja dan Melepaskan nyawamu yang sangat berharga," Keluhnya.

"Kenapa kau mengeluh? Apa urusanmu? Kalau kau tidak ingin membunuhku, pergilah dari hadapanku sekarang juga atau akan kupanggilkan pengawal untuk menangkapmu," Bentakku berusaha melepaskan tubuhku darinya.

"Kau bilang pengawal? Para pengawal itu dapat dengan mudah kubunuh dalam hitungan detik. Lagipula aku tidak punya hasrat lagi untuk meminum darahmu," Jelas seseorang yang nampaknya seorang pemuda itu.

"Kenapa? " Tanyaku dengan nada yang datar.

"Rasa darah dari seseorang yang ingin segera mati itu tawar seperti air bening dan tidak memiliki sensasi apa-apa," Jawabnya datar. Setelah itu dia pergi menghilang dari hadapanku dan menghilang untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

**...**

Sudah hampir 5 bulan berlalu sejak kejadian malam itu. Namun hingga kini tuhan masih belum mencabut nyawaku. Hari ini adalah hari konser perdanaku. Banyak sekali orang yang sudah menantikan hari ini. Untuk apa mereka mendengarkan suaraku? Sungguh tidak ada gunanya.

"Nona Miku! Ayo segera bersiap!" Perintah salah satu kru.

"Baik.." Jawabku datar dan segera pergi ke atas panggung itu.

Cahaya gemerlap dari sorotan lampu yang diarahkan kepadaku seperti menyambutku. Dari bawah panggung para penonton meneriakkan namaku. Sering dengan mangalunnya musik, aku pun mulai bernyanyi.

sekai no hate no hate kimi wa yurari yurari to sa

tegami wo atsumeteiru no? uta wo miteiru no?

nana-iro no hane wo nade waratteiru ka no you da

sore wo mita boku mo mata sou shizuka ni waratta

_In the far faraway corner of the world, you are swaying back and forth._

_Are you collecting letters? Are you reading songs?_

_Caressing your seven-colored wings, you seem happy and content._

_Upon seeing that, I, too, smiled quietly._

konna hi ga tsuzukimasu you ni tashika ni tashika ni inotteta

kotae wa mitsukaranai mama NEGAI wa ima no oto de chigireta

_Surely, surely, I had prayed for days like this to continue._

_With the answer still not found, my wish broke into pieces at the sound of reality._

GOODBYE sora no LULLABY

GOODBYE tori no sasayaki

GOODBYE toki no kirameki

GOODBYE kimi to MEMORI

_Goodbye, lullaby of the sky._

_Goodbye, whispering of the birds._

_Goodbye, the glittering of time._

_Goodbye, to you and to the memories_.

-sonna yume, miraretara ii na

_-Wouldn't it be nice if I had that kind of dream?_

Belum selesai aku bernyanyi, dari kejauhan nampak sebuah pisau melesat kearahku. Aku yang terkejut hanya dapat menutup mataku. Terdengar suara jeritan para penonton melihat kejadian tadi. Kupikir, saat ini juga aku pasti akan mati.

"Dasar bodoh. Syukurlah aku sempat," Ucap seorang pemuda berambut biru seraya menangkap pisau yang tadi hendak melesat kearahku.

"Ka-Kau.. " Aku terkejut.

"Sudahlah, perkenalannya kita lakukan nanti saja. Aku akan menarik kata-kataku pada malam itu. Melihat ekspresimu yang tadi itu adalah bukti kalau kau tidak ingin mati. Aku ingin meminum darahmu," Bisik pemuda itu seraya menggendongku ala 'bridal style' dan membawaku pergi dari panggung.

**...**

"Miku... Walaupun aku tidak berada di sampingmu lagi... itu bukan berarti akhir dari segalanya... suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan mengerti betapa berharganya sebuah nyawa.. " Suara kak mikuo terdengar samar-samar.

"Kakak! Kakak!" Teriakku.

GEDUBRAKKKK.

Rupanya aku terjatuh dari atas kasur. Tunggu? Kasur? Bukankah aku diculik oleh drakula mesum itu? Tapi kenapa aku bisa berada disini?

"Rupanya kau sudah bangun? " Tanya pemuda itu.

"Ka-Kau siapa? Dasar drakula mesum!"

"Aku bukanlah drakula mesum, Namaku Kaito. Mulai hari ini aku mengabdi sebagai pelindungmu, nona miku," Pemuda bernama kaito itu mencium tangan kiriku," Namun sebagai gantinya, kau harus memberiku darahmu setiap malam,"

"Tu-Tunggu! Seenaknya saja kau memutuskan! Jangan berpikir kau bisa meminum darahku begitu saja! Aku tidak sudi!" Bantahku.

"Terserah apa katamu. Lagipula kini kau bukan sepenuhnya manusia lagi," Ujar kaito.

"Apa maksudmu hah?"

Kaito mendorong tubuhku ke atas kasur. Tangan kirinya membelai pipi kiriku sedangkan tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk menahanku agar tidak berontak," Jika kau tidak percaya, kau boleh lihat tanda yang ada di lehermu itu. Itu tanda yang kubuat sebagai bukti janji," Kaito tersenyum licik.

Tak segan segan dan tanpa berpikir panjang aku menendang tubuh Kaito dan kulayangkan tangan kananku ke pipi sebelah kanan pemuda tersebut," Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Dasar cabul!"

Pemuda itu mengelus pipi kanannya. Ekspresi wajahnya amat datar," Aku hanya membuat tanda itu saja. Selebihnya bukanlah hal yang penting.." Ujar kaito tersenyum licik.

"Kau... Dasar Drakula mesum!" Teriakku dengan ekspresi takut.

Kaito kembali mendekat," Perlu kau ketahui.. aku bukanlah seorang drakula.. aku adalah makhluk yang tidak jelas asal usulnya dan tidak pernah mengenal kata mati.. aku adalah makhluk yang abadi..." Jelasnya dengan wajah serius dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang tajam," Aku akan menjadi pelindungmu... selamanya.. sampai akhir.. Miku.." Kaito merendahkan badannya dan memcium tangan kiriku.

**...**

**::: Normal P.O.V :::**

TOK TOK TOK

Kaito mengetuk pintu kamar miku di malam hari,"Silahkan masuk" Jawab miku dari dalam. Kaito segera masuk dan mendekati miku yang sedang berbari di sofa,"Pasti kau meminta darah lagi bukan? Cepatlah minum.. Selagi aku masih hidup.." Miku mempersilahkan dengan nada yang lemas.

Kaito segera mendekap miku lalu menghisap darahnya. Setelah merasa puas dia segera melepaskan gigitannya. Miku hanya sedikit merasa sakit, namun baginya itu adalah hal yang sudah biasa.

"Suaramu terdengar lesu, apa kau sakit?" Tanya kaito.

"Aku hanya sedikit merasa lemas saja karena anemia. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," Jawab miku terbaring lemas di sofa miliknya.

"Anemia?" Tanya kaito heran.

"Ya. Anemia. Tiap malam kau kan meminum darahku. Sudahlah.. aku ingin pergi tidur dulu. Cepat kau keluar dari ruanganku!" Bentak miku pada kaito.

"Baiklah.. Miku.. Berhati-hatilah agar kau tidak terluka di dalam mimpimu.. aku pasti akan melindungimu.." Bisik kaito pelan dalam hatinya. Kemudian segera keluar dari dalam ruangan miku.

**...**

Miku telah tertidur lelap malam itu. Namun dia mendapati dirinya terdampar di sebuah padang tandus tanpa seorang pun disana. Dari kejauhan nampak pemuda berambut biru yang sudah nampak familiar baginya,"Kaito! Kaito!" Miku terus mengejar pemuda itu yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

Selama miku berlari, ia terus mendengar rintihan orang orang yang berkata 'Aku ingin hidup'. Hal itu membuat miku sedikit merasa takut. Ia berpikir kalau lebih baik ia menemukan kaito sekarang.

Pergelangan kaki miku sudah sakit karena terus saja berlari tanpa henti di padang tandus itu. Walaupun begitu, wajah pemuda berambut biru itu tak nampak satu batang hidung pun. Miku sudah merintih kesakitan," Kaito.. Kaito.. Tolong aku... Kau dimana? Ini dimana?"

Angin kencang berhembus saat miku bertanya hal itu, "Ini adalah tempat kematianmu miku... Kau pasti akan mati disini.." Ujar suara yang entah datang dari mana. Bersamaan pada saat itu, dari jauh nampak batu raksasa tajam yang datang mendekat. Miku menutup matanya, pasrah akan takdir yang mungkin akan ia hadapi.

"Miku, Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pemuda berambut biru seraya menyelamatkan miku dengan cara menggendongnya ala 'Bridal style' lagi.

"Ka-Kaito bodoh!" Miku memeluk tubuh kaito,"I-ini dimana? Kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat ini?" Tanya miku.

"Ini ruang waktu. Perbatasan antara mimpi dan kenyataan. Jika kau terluka disini, kau akan segera mati," Jawab kaito datar sambil menatap lurus ke depan," Tenang saja, aku pasti akan melindungimu," Ucap kaito seraya tersenyum dan membuat miku 'blushing' di tempat," Keluarlah kalian! Yami no Maido!" Teriak kaito.

"fufufu, rupanya kami ketahuan olehmu, kaito.. Makhluk penunggu aliran waktu.." Ujar gadis berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Makhluk penunggu aliran waktu?" Tanya miku keheranan seraya menatap gadis yang ada dihadapannya kemudian menatap kaito dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jadi kau belum tau ya, miku? Sebelumnya kami ingin memperkenalkan diri dulu. Aku Rin, dan ini len. Kami berdua adalah yami no maido. Lalu kaito adalah makhluk abadi penunggu aliran waktu yang melindungi Mikuo, pemiliknya sebelum dirimu," Jelas rin.

"Mi-Mikuo? Ka-Kakak?" Miku terkejut.

Kaito menghela nafas,"Itu memang benar.. Kakakmu membuat perjanjian padaku. Dia berkata jika dia tidak ada nanti, aku harus tetap melindungimu. Oleh karena itu, aku akan melindungimu, Uta no Hime.."

"Tidak akan bisa, Kaito. Karena ia akan bernasib sama dengan kakaknya!" Ujar len.

"Tetapi hal itu tak akan kubiarkan," Kaito mengeluarkan pedangnya yang bernama, 'Cantarella'," Aku tidak akan membiarkan majikanku menjadi korban lagi. Kini, biarlah aku yang menanggung semuanya.."

"Jangan!" Miku memeluk kaito dari belakang,"Jangan lakukan itu! Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang ada disisiku lagi!"

"No.. Nona miku.. Tenang saja.. kau tidak perlu khawatir..." Kaito melepaskan pelukan miku," Rin.. Len.. Kini tiba saatnya menentukan akhir dari pertarungan kita selama ini," Kaito menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah mereka berdua.

"Jika itu maumu, akan kami terima dengan senang hati," Rin dan Len Tersenyum jahat.

"Miku.. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik.." Kaito mencium kening miku dengan tujuan mengembalikan miku ke dunia nyata.

**...**

"KAITOOOOO!" Teriak miku yang baru bangun dari tidurnya," A-Apa itu hanya mimpi? Tapi.. Dimana Kaito?" Miku melihat sekelilingnya. Ia tidak mendapati kaito diamana pun.

**...**

Waktu terus berputar, Terus berlalu dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang tak percaya padanya. Seiring waktu yang terus berlalu, miku pun mulai sering tersenyum. Ia sudah mulai mengerti pentingnya hidup. Terutama hidup untuk orang yang ia sayangi.

Di padang rumput yang luas miku mulai bernyanyi. Nyanyian untuk kakak dan kaito yang kini sudah tak ada," Jika aku bisa berharap pada waktu... izinkanlah mereka kembali kepadaku.."

Angin mulai berhembus, menerbangkan beberapa helai daun. Miku menggosok-gosokkan matanya yang kemasukan debu. Matanya langsung terbelalak ketika sesosok pemuda berdiri di depannya.

"Miku.. Aku kembali," Ucap pemuda itu seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Kaito!" Miku langsung berlari ke arah pemuda itu dan memeluknya erat," Syukurlah kau kembali.. Anata ga suki.. " Bisiknya pelan tak kuat menahan rasa haru.

"Iya.. Miku.." Kaito memeluk balik tubuh gadis itu," Ada pesan dari kakakmu. Dia berkata agar aku terus melindungimu. Bolehkah aku terus berada disismu?" Tanya kaito seraya mengelus pipi kanan miku.

"Tentu saja.. Dan teruslah berada disampingku.." Balas miku.

"Of course, My Princess..." Kaito mengecup dahi miku.

**::: Fin :::**

_Seiring waktu yang terus berputar, Perasaan seseorang akan berubah. Selama hidup di dunia, Kita hanya dapat mempercayai orang yang kita sayangi. Selama kita mempercayai semua itu, pasti.. Takdir yang baik akan menunggumu... Percayalah terus pada hatimu..._

_- Author -_


End file.
